Thanking Relena, for once
by Pythia
Summary: PG for shounen ai, 1+2, No summary 'cuz I don't like giving them :p


***Although I wish that all the bishonens in this anime were mine, sadly, they are not. They belong to all those nice people who helped create Gundam Wing***  
  
Ok, Heero is a bit OOC here, but not too serious. I was TRYING to be nice to Relena here, but I guess a little bit of my true nature showed up. At least I'm not being THAT bad to here. Just a few insults, that's all.   
  
Shonen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, Not too much Relena-bashing. No rating, because I don't know how to give rates. ^_^  
  
Thanking Relena, for once.  
  
Heero stared at a picture, it had been so long since he had last seen Duo. He admitted that he had missed the braided baka. He shook his head, the war was over, you have new things to think about, Yuy. He tucked the picture into his wallet and stuffed it into his pocket, he had already begun to start wearing jeans. He guessed it was because he had decided to live on earth instead of going back to the colonies. Then, after standing up from his bed and finishing his thoughts, he walked to the door. "Che. Buy a gift for Relena's birthday..." He grumbled, closing his apartment door behind him.  
***  
Duo blinked at what he got in his mail. An invitation to Relena's birthday party?! He must have been dreaming since he knew that Relena didn't like him very much. He pondered about this for a few minutes, then placed the card on his bedside table. "Heh, you need a date, too. Ah, well, I'll worry about that Later. Might as well buy her a gift first, " he thought, jamming some money into his pocket, "I wonder what she'd like... Hah. I bet she'd want Heero, but I haven't seen him in a long time." A thought struck him. Heero! That perfect soldier would no doubt be there! Duo grinned, he'd finally get to see the love of his life again! And for once, he was actually thanking Relena.  
***  
Heero busily scanned through the crowds in search of a present for the blonde leech. even though he didn't hate her THAT much anymore, he was still pissed at the way she'd hang around him every so often. He continued his search and found something that might do. It was a gold necklace with a small pendant hanging from it. A cross, to be exact. It reminded him so much of Duo, as memories of the braided pilot filled his head. He longed to see the other boy smiling at him... talking to him... teasing him... kissing him... He stopped himself, WHAT THE HELL?! He wasn't supposed to think of the other boy that way. It would get in the way. "In the way of what? The war is over, Yuy, " a tiny voice said from the back of his head. "And it isn't right!" Heero told the voice. "Does it feel right?" it asked. Heero sighed to himself, "Yes..." he said softly.  
***  
Duo walked around the mall, his mission: to buy Relena a suitable present. He didn't really want to, but he needed to make up for how he had treated her. It was her birthday, after all. The least he could do was make her happy, he would bother her the day after. His thoughts were abruptly cut, as he spotted a silver necklace from the corner of his eye. It had a matching ornament dangling from it. It was made of a small cobalt stone. "Beautiful, " Duo smiled to himself, "reminds so much of Heero's eyes... and his expression. Blank as stone." He walked in to get it for her, even though he didn't know why. Actually, he wanted it for himself.  
***  
Heero walked into the shop, thinking it would be nice for Relena. Even though he would like it for himself, to remind him of Duo. Once inside, the first thing he noticed was the person in front of the counter before him. The figure's long mahogany braid had caught Heero's attention. It made him remember and miss Duo even more. Then he heard the individual talk, it was a familiar voice, but he couldn't place who owned it. Then it hit him. How could he be so dense? It WAS Duo.  
***  
Duo looked at the silver chain in his hand, he wanted so much to cry. He shook his head a little. It was because he loved Heero, he missed Heero, that he wanted to break down into tears. He was also afraid that when he got to Relena's birthday, that Heero had fallen in love with her. He heaved a sigh, he was jumping to conclusions. That would NEVER happen... right? He was about to hand the money to the jeweler, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and it took him a few minutes to register who had touched him. "Heero?!" he asked, completely surprised, "What are you doing here?!" He smiled, shocking Duo, "I was buying a gift for Relena's birthday. And you?" "S-same here, " he managed to stammer. Then, regaining composure, Duo smiled back. "Hey, since we haven't seen each other in a while, how 'bout we get what we want for her and go over to my apartment to talk?" Heero nodded, and went to the counter to get the necklace, while Duo paid for his.  
***  
"Nice apartment, " Heero commented, upon entering Duo's residence. "Thanks, " Duo grinned and walked into his living room, pulling Heero with him. "Sit, " He ordered, pushing the former wing pilot onto the couch. Heero obediently obliged. "So, wazzup? How's your life, is it Ok?" Heero nodded.  
"Having fun with your life?"  
"I guess."  
"Still haven't learned how to talk openly?"  
"..."  
"I guess not."  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"A boyfriend?"  
"No."  
Duo gulped. He was going to do this now. Or less he wouldn't be able to live any longer.  
"D-do you want one?" He asked, leaning closer to Heero's face.  
Heero blinked at him, a confused expression blanketing his face. This was quickly replaced, however by shock as he felt soft, moist lips press against his own. Duo rapidly parted the kiss, and waited for rejection or acceptance. Whichever. He felt Heero's eyes on him, making him lower his face. He felt tears threatening to pour out of his eyes at the rejection that was sure to come. But it didn't. Instead, he felt Heero's strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight embrace. Then he felt gentle lips pressing against his forehead, followed by a whisper, "Ai shiteru, Duo..." Duo couldn't help but smile as he was pulled closer to the other, "Ai shiteru, Hee-chan..." Then he heard Heero's voice once more, "Do you have a date for Relena's Birthday?" Duo shook his head in a negative response. "Good, " Heero breathed, "I'll pick you up here at 6:00" Duo chuckled, "Hai, hai. I have to remember to thank Relena for this... Of course, she won't be very happy about it, but I sure will..." The room echoed with Heero's soft laugh. His first laugh since long ago. 


End file.
